100 Days of Loving Someone
by Cadentia-Nervosa
Summary: Levi baru saja kalah taruhan. Hukumannya? Dia harus memacari Petra Ral, salah satu gadis tercantik di sekolah Sina selama 100 hari. Dalam 100 hari itu, berbagai pengalaman akan dilalui oleh pasangan (terpaksa) ini. RnR ya! Rated T for things to come.


_100 days of loving someone_

_Rivetra_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Day 0**_

"Haha, kau kalah taruhan, Levi! Ayo, dekati si cewek itu!" kata seseorang.

"Iya, iya. Kau mau datang atau tidak?" balas seseorang berpostur pendek namun kuat itu, berdiri dengan ekspresi kesal bercampur dengan malu.

Levi, nama si pria itu, baru saja kalah taruhan dari temannya, Erwin. Hukumannya? Berpacaran dengan Petra Ral, salah satu gadis tercantik di sekolah Sina. Kebetulan saja, mereka berada beberapa puluh meter dari tempat Petra biasa _nongkrong_, perpustakaan. (Petra sangat menyukai buku.)

.

_Beberapa menit kemudian..._

"Levi! Levi! Levi! Levi!" teriak Erwin, Auruo, dan Erd dibalik jendela perpustakaan, menyemangati Levi. (Sebenarnya Levi sangat ingin mendekati Petra sendiri, namun, lihat saja tiga manusia gila yang asyik menonton gerakan Levi dari balik jendela, sedangkan mereka sendiri bisa masuk ke dalam.)

.

"Ehm..." deham Levi, mengumumkan keberadaannya. Petra, yang sedang asyik membaca sebuah komik tentang monster, kaget dan langsung mengalihkan tatapan matanya ke Levi. Dia berada tepat di samping Petra.

Pria bersurai hitam itu sudah menatap muka Petra yang mulai merona merah, karena malu dan kaget. Mulutnya pun membuka, "Hey, mau gak kamu jadi pacarku?"

.

Petra hampir kena serangan jantung. Segenap isi perpustakaan, dan juga trio yang berada di depan jendela perpustakaan menahan nafasnya. Mereka semua tidak percaya. Levi Ackerman, orang paling berandal dan tidak peduli di sekolah itu, tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta kepada Petra Ral, orang paling peduli dan baik hati itu?

"K-kenapa? A-apa?" tanya Petra terbata-bata. Kalau ini adalah sebuah panel di _manga_, Petra sudah pasti berlumuran keringat dan warna _pink_.

"Maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?" ulang Levi. Seisi perpustakaan pun berteriak.

"APA?" tanya seorang. "Hey, dia nembak Petra!" lanjut orang lain. "Eeeeh?" sahut seseorang berambut merah sepunggung dari jauh. "Sial, aku kira dia senang dengan Liz, eh, malah nembak Petra. Sial..." timpal seseorang dari kejauhan.

Sementara itu, Erwin, Auruo, dan Erd sudah mengeluarkan busa dari mulut mereka dan menggelepar di lantai.

"B-beneran nih? S-selama apa?" tanya Petra lagi, masih terkejut. Buku komik yang dia pegang sudah terjatuh ke lantai saat Levi mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Iya. Aku kalah taruhan dari si pirang beralis tebal itu, jadi... Maukah kamu menjadi pacarku untuk 100 hari?" Ulang Levi ketiga kalinya.

Si gadis berambut madu itu mengangguk sedikit.

Levi menganggap itu sebagai persetujuan. Levi mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah jendela, dimana Erwin dan kawan-kawan sudah menunggu.

.

_Sore hari, 3 jam setelah penembakan berlangsung_

Langit sore menyinari dunia dengan lembut. Levi dan Petra, pasangan yang baru saja bersatu, berjalan berdua di tengah-tengah kota. Mereka masih belum mau memegang tangan masing-masing. Petra memegang _map_ berisi kertas-kertas pelajaran, sedangkan Levi menenteng tas ranselnya yang terlihat seperti tidak berisi apa-apa.

"Jadi, Petra, kau mau makan dimana?" tanya Levi. Namun, matanya masih menatap langit dan sekitarnya.

"Erm... Terserah kamu sih, Levi. Aku tidak terlalu lapar..." lirih Petra malu. Dia masih ingat betul kejadian di perpustakaan tadi siang. Bagaimana semua orang menatap mereka berdua. Bagaimana semua orang berbisik di belakang mereka berdua, menyoraki mereka, atau bahkan memberikan mereka hadiah.

"Terserah aku? Hm, baiklah. Ayo, kita makan di tempat itu." Katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah restoran kecil. Petra mengangguk tanda setuju.

.

"Hey, Levi, apa yang sebenarnya kau taruhkan sampai-sampai kamu menembak aku?" tanya Petra di sela makan malam (sederhana) mereka.

"Itu tidak penting." sergahnya. Tangannya dengan sigap memotong sebuah _steak_ sapi. Milik Petra. _Steak_ miliknya sendiri sudah terpotong menjadi 12 bagian yang lumayan rapi. Setelah itu, dia menyerahkan piringnya kepada Petra.

"Makanlah, bodoh," hardiknya kepada gadis berambut sebahu itu.

.

Setelah mereka selesai (ternyata biayanya tidak terlalu besar, entah mengapa pemilik restoran itu sangat bersahabat kepada Levi), mereka berdua berjalan hingga sampai di sebuah persimpangan.

Jari-jari gemulai Petra menggenggam tangan Levi walaupun hanya sedetik, dan pria itu menatap Petra dengan nanar kaget dan malu.

"Selamat tinggal, Levi."

Dan seperti itu, mereka pun berpisah.

_**Day 0 :End**_

* * *

**AN**

Halo para pembaca gajeku! Selamat datang di fanfic gaje buatan saya ini ! *ketawa*

Moga-moga cepet update ya~

_As always, I'm expecting your review, favoite(s), or flame. Don't be shy!_

_Love, Nervous._


End file.
